Cicatrices
by Kitsune1818
Summary: TRADUCCION "Quizá la próxima vez que te sientas con ganas de hacer eso, podríamos, no sé, hablar. O algo así". Zuko tiene cicatrices. Sokka tiene preguntas.


_**IMPORTANTE, POR FAVOR LEER ESTO:**_ Este fic es una **traducción**, su versión original **pertenece a L.M. Boulevardes**. Las notas y comentarios que encontrarán aquí son tanto de la autora como de la traductora.

**Renuncia de derechos:** no poseo nada, ni los personajes ni la trama. Me limito a traducir un fic que, en mi opinión es muy bueno.

**N/T: **Este fic fue algo problemático de traducir por la forma en la que está narrado (lean y lo entenderán), pero es uno de los one-shot que más he disfrutado con una temática que se centra en los problemas de la vida de Zuko (sin entrar en detalles específicos) y en sus consecuencias. Tuve algunos problemas con las frases en paréntesis incluso cuando leí este fic por primera vez; son recuerdos, a mí parecer, e incluso en el texto original, en algunos casos, carecen de comas o signos de puntuación, no es un error que haya pasado por alto o un accidente. Incluso las palabras que van pegadas y parecen que estar haciendo bulto solamente, aparecen tal cual en el texto original.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Cicatrices**

La primera vez que fueron a nadar juntos, todos lo miraban.

Oh, pretendían que no era así, desde luego. Ellos pretendían que todo estaba bien, que nada sucedía, que no estaban mirando. Pero lo estaban haciendo, secretamente, porque si el muchacho provenía de un lugar donde estaba bien el que su padre le dejara una espantosa cicatriz en la cara, tenía que tener otras heridas de guerra ¿cierto?

Zuko sabía que estaban mirando. Lo siente cuando se desprende de su camiseta, con escalofríos recorriéndole la piel, consciente de sí mismo. Es un día cálido pero siente frío y casi vuelve a ponerse la camiseta con un , pero eso significaría admitir la derrota y él nunca ha sido muy bueno en eso. Es mucho mejor enojándose y dirigiendo miradas como ¿queestasmirando?

Katara no ve porque ver le haría sentir pena por él y aún recuerda la última vez que trató de curar una de sus cicatrices y lo mal había terminado eso. Así que, Katara nada hacia aguas profundas cuando él se desviste, controlando la corriente a su gusto ohlosientoZukomeolvidedeti. Si no lo admite, no existe. Desde luego siente culpa (deberías ser más compasiva), pero eso no detiene su huída (por ahora).

Eso deja a Toph, Aang y Sokka, varados en deriva. Toph no presta atención porque los castillos de arena son más interesantes para ella y, de cualquier modo, no puede ver las cicatrices, así que esto no es para ella una gran revelación ni nada por el estilo. Quizá si él se acercara y se colocara sus manos sobre la piel y dijera "esto es porque" y le contara una historia, escucharía, pero ella no está para indagar esas cosas por sí misma. Además, arena-control es algo divertido y diferente y a ella le gustan los desafíos.

Aang quiere decir algo (quien hizo eso y porque) (¿Fue tu padre?), pero es tímido y tiene miedo de hacer enojar a Zuko. Así que ríe nerviosamente cuando Zuko lo sorprende mirando, encogiéndose bajo su mirada. Y, de verdad, es solamente una mirada, no una mirada penetrante, aunque hay cierta contundencia tras ella. Zuko dice "te veo mirándome" y Aang piensa que no quiere ni saber ni ver, no realmente. Porque a pesar de todo es algo aprensivo y no quiere escuchar que le sucedió a Zuko, porque la vida de Zuko es algo que asusta. Así que se une a Toph en los castillos de arena (estoy practicando) y deja a Zuko y Sokka solos.

Sokka sabe que esta es la parte en donde tiene que hacer una broma o alterarse o hacer algo estúpido, pero no es tan superficial como todo el mundo cree. Puede ser profundo, pero prefiere convertir la angustia en humor que ahogarse en la pena en la forma en que Katara lo hace. Katara sigue adelante porque si se detiene, todos ellos se desmoronarían.

Así que él mira y Zuko lo ve mirando, no huye como Aang. Lo toma en serio y barre con la mirada el cuerpo de Zuko con una calma metódica. Hay pequeños bultitos en su hombro, rosados y curtidos (como cráteres, piensa Sokka), y hay una gran mancha rosada en su brazo. Hay un corte en su estómago, en relieve y casi desvanecido, y si Sokka mirara más de cerca vería una pequeña mella en su mandíbula, en el lado derecho. En su nuca hay un disimulado círculo, casi invisible ahora, otra quemadura. Y si sus bermudas no fueran tan largos, vería una serie de precisas líneas blancas desfigurándole los muslos (mira más de cerca y las verás en el interior de sus brazos también).

-¿Qué? –dice Zuko, rompiendo el silencio (porque nunca ha sido bueno en ser examinado y odia la sensación nomemires).

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso? –pregunta Sokka (porque es del tipo directo y hace preguntas aunque sean particularmente o no bien recibidas)-. Tu hombro –clarifica, señalando las marcas.

-En el Agni Kai con mi padre. El fuego no se detiene –aunque (claramente) hice el mejor esfuerzo de estar en su camino.

-¿Y eso? –señala el brazo esta vez y Zuko hace una mueca como si hubiera comido algo que sabe muy mal.

-Me rompí el brazo. El hueso perforó la piel –no preguntes…

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

-Me caí de un edificio –brinqué de un edificio.

-Ouch –dice Sokka con un gesto de dolor. Súbitamente agarra el brazo de Zuko y Zuko está demasiado sorprendido por el acto como para protestar, así que solo observa el pulgar de Sokka recorrer su brazo y luego su hombro, porque Sokka es una persona curiosa y las texturas son extrañas y fascinantes, Zuko se retuerce y estremece un poco pero no se aparta.

-Está bien, ¿y tu estómago? –continua, recorriendo con un dedo la gruesa línea hasta que esta desaparece en la cadera y bajo la pretina. Entonces Zuko toma su mano y le detiene, sujetando su muñeca gentilmente pero con firmeza (es una advertencia) (nunca más).

-¿Nunca paras de hacer preguntas? –pregunta él con irritación. Sokka se encoge de hombros y camina alrededor de él, mirando su espalda, encontrando la cicatriz en su nuca-. ¿Dejarías de tocarme?

-¿Y esta? –Zuko suspira y aparta de su cuello las manos de Sokka con un manotazo, sintiéndose agitado. Esto es estúpido.

-Azula estaba tratando de marcarme para que fuera de su propiedad. Pero nuestra madre la detuvo –y él recuerda también a Azula golpeando su cabeza contra el estanque de los pato-tortugas, a él gritando y gritando y gritando. Solía tener una cicatriz en la frente, pero desapareció, quemada con la mitad de su rostro.

-Tienes una cicatriz en la mandíbula, ¿lo sabías? –pregunta Sokka, girando a su alrededor para ver-. Esto es genial. Pareces un verdadero guerrero –dice con admiración. Zuko arruga el ceño pero no dice nada, si hubiera sabido que ese era el precio a pagar, preferiría verse como un guerrero de mentiras.

-Entrenamiento –Zhao lo presionó contra el suelo y hundió los dientes en su mandíbula (me perteneces puta no somos tan rudos sin el favor de Papi ¿cierto?) y presionó su cuchillo contra su vientre (date la vuelta y si gritas lo lamentarás el único grito que puedes dar es mi nombre cuando haga que te corras). Y entonces Iroh llegó (Zuko estas bien ¿Zhao no es esto un poco intenso para una simple práctica?) y nunca más estuvo solo con Zhao (porque eso sería estúpido y peligroso incluso para Zuko).

-Está bien, pero dime ¿cómo demonios te hiciste esas? –pregunta, recorriendo con los dedos las (pequeñas, delicadas) líneas blancas que están en el interior de los brazos de Zuko. Y Zuko se ruboriza, porque siente vergüenza, y se pregunta cuando irá Sokka a preguntar sobre las dos grandes que están en sus muñecas (Oh Agni duelen **tanto**).

-Es una larga historia –dice entre dientes, apartándose, y Sokka (porque no es, contrario a la creencia popular, un idiota) siente el modo en que el aire cambia cuando Zuko dice eso y sabe que si quiere oír, tiene que escuchar.

Se encoge de hombros dice:

-Tengo tiempo –Zuko se mueve inquieto y desvía la mirada, sujetando su brazo y sosteniéndolo contra el cuerpo como protegiéndose. Con los brazos hacia adentro Sokka ya no puede ver las cicatrices.

Yo me lo hice está bien tenía el cuchillo que mi Tío me dio era tan vergonzoso y corté corté corté corté corté la piel y sangre y algunas veces eso me hacía sentir **vivo **y algunas veces detenía el **ruido** el cuchillo decía nunca te des por vencido sin una pelea y no me di por vencido hasta esa única ocasión cuando traté y viví y pensé que quizá mi vida valía para algo después de todo si seguía aquí, ¿cierto?

-¿Zuko? –pregunta Sokka, comenzando a asustarse. Quizá había ido muy lejos. Quizá no debió de haber preguntado. Quizá…- ¿Tú te hiciste eso, Zuko? –había escuchado anteriormente de gente que hacía esas cosas, pero nunca lo había visto de esta manera, tan fresco, tan cerca y tan personal (y tan doloroso). Y Zuko da un resoplido y Sokka toma su brazo de nuevo para mirar y Zuko lo deja esta vez, no dice nada-. Debió doler –murmura, recorriendo con su mano la cicatriz grande sobre la muñeca de Zuko haciéndolo estremecerse.

-Ha sanado –dice él encogiéndose de hombros. Sokka hace una mueca y traza las líneas de nuevo, arriba y abajo, adelante y atrás (¿Qué estás haciendo lunático campesino?)

-Está bien –dice Sokka (no te enojes de nuevo). Y no siendo bueno escondiendo sus emociones, Zuko lo mira con sorpresa-. De verdad, lo digo en serio. Está bien, o como sea –dice. Y finalmente le deja ir, Zuko lo mira con sorpresa y sospecha, pero sobre todo con una pequeña esperanza que no se cree porque ya lo han defraudado demasiadas veces. Si fueran chicas, Sokka lo abrazaría, pero como no lo son le parece raro tratar. Lo hace de todas maneras.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Zuko suspira, colocando incómodamente su mano en la espalda de (¿su amigo?) Sokka.

-Se llama abrazo. Sé que no lo hacen en la Nación del Fuego porque no son humanos y no sé qué –Zuko decide que no se dignará en responder aquella afirmación)-. Pero en la Tribu del Agua es una forma de… amistad. Así que, si… -termina lastimeramente-. Tal vez la próxima vez que te sientas con ganas de hacer eso, podríamos, no sé, hablar. O algo así. Como sea –dice apartándose y tratando de mantener algo parecido a la dignidad. Los dos miran las cicatrices en los brazos de Zuko nuevamente, los dos sintiéndose un poco tristes.

-Si, si, está bien. Gracias –dice Zuko. Y se quedan ahí parados por unos incómodos minutos más, hasta que Sokka salpica a Zuko y pregunta si tan si quiera puede nadar siendo de la Nación del Fuego y Zuko salta y (demonios si puedo nadar y puedo patear tu trasero también, justo como hago todo lo demás) y le salpica de regreso. Y no es, exactamente, amistad, pero es la cosa más cercana que Zuko ha tenido a un amigo y eso es suficiente para él (Espíritus Zuko que demonios Katara ven pronto Zuko esta sonriendo y creo que el mundo está por acabar)


End file.
